Prank Wars, or Just Strange War
by soundersrock
Summary: My OCs challenge the masters of pranking, Travis and Connor Stoll, to a prank war. Who will win? Read it please. Rated T just in case. Warning, characters are wierd and things are random
1. Chapter 1

1

The New Boys.

**_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**

Percy sat up groggily. _What a night, _He thought.

The whole camp had a huge party to celebrate Kronos being defeated. He had stayed up all night partying with all of his friends. Zeus even let Mr.D drink, which made him so happy he got drunk and almost decimated the whole camp. Eventually, Zeus came down and took Dionysus back to Olympus.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Chiron.

"Percy it's almost dinner, get up."

"Ok".

Percy wearily shook the sleep from his head, and got down from his bed.

He splashed cold water in his face from the sink. Wait, it wasn't water, it's black dye! Percy runs over to the mirror. _Oh no, _he thought.

His face was completely black!

Try as he might to wash the dye off, nothing would work.

Percy tried to wash it off with actual water, soap, and a wet towel but to no avail.

Little did he know that other pranks were happening all around camp.

Clarisse had her eyelids super-glued shut, Annabeths hair was dyed pink, all of the Aphrodite girls had their hair gelled in weird directions, while the boy Aphrodite kids were duct-taped to their beds. The Hephaestus kids weapons were super- magnetized and stuck to the metal walls, the Demeter kids were covered with grass, the Apollo kids cabin was superheated by huge blow driers. All that the Hermes cabin got was a note that read, _If your as good as they say, bring Conner and Travis._ In a weird scribbling handwriting.

All of the campers in all the cabins stormed out and immediately charged the Hermes cabin screaming "I'll get both of you, Travis and Conner"!

"Get out and face your crimes like a man". Annabeth yells. Then Travis peaks his head around the corner of the door.

"It wasn't me".

"Then who was it"? The whole camp was silent, straining to hear.

"It was whoever gave me and Conner this note".

Annabeth strides forwards and plucks the note from Travis's hand.

A few seconds later she shouts, "And you expect me to believe that"?

"Yes"

Suddenly Chiron calls out "Council meeting, now. We will discuss this in the council meeting"!

**_A/N 3rd chapter is the best,_**

**_Soundersrock_**


	2. Chapter 2

2

The Council Meeting

**_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians_**

Now that all of the camp counselors were in the rec room, seated around the ping-pong table, the meeting could begin.

"So, who could this be", Annabeth asked.

"Most likely Travis and Connor" Katie Gardner said with a frown on her face.

A shadow fell on the table. Everyone looked up to see Chiron say," We have fingerprints of everybody in camp. We can identify them that way".

"Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy"! All of the counselors screamed.

**30 minutes later**

Just as the counselors were starting to run out of things to talk about while they waited, Chiron came in carrying two campers on his back.

"We have identified the culprit. It was a son of Apollo and his twin. Their names are Jo and Smith".

Jo jumped down and said "This is war, Travis. His twin jumped down too and said "You too Connor". And then is unison, "Prank war".

And so began Prank War, a legendary war of pranks between the twins of Hermes and Apollo.

At first the pranks were small, but they slowly got bigger.

Some of the campers complained, so they agreed to only prank each other.

They set up defensive pranks and offensive pranks. Eventually they hired Percy, Annabeth and Nico as judges.

Who will win?

**_A/N Wait for chapter 3, the best one,_**

**_Soundersrock_**


	3. Chapter 3

3

First round

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**_

Travis and Connor were in the Hermes cabin alone, trying to think of a prank to come up with.

"I still say we should do the rotten pumpkin sling shot" Travis says.

"And I say no, we should do the pie one".

"Fine, we can do the pie".

"Yipppppeeeeeeeeeeee! Connor yells. "I'll go get it set up right now. Then he grabs a banana off of a desk to the left of him and races away, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind him.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn? Travis asks himself as he walks out of the door "Why"?

As soon as Travis walked out of the door, the Aphrodite kids surrounded him with cameras and audio recorders.

"What is your first prank going to be"?

"Where's Connor"?

Questions flowed from their mouths like beer at a night club. Travis just stayed silent and pushed his way through them. When he got out, he sprinted away and hid behind a tree. Travis was panting so hard that he could barely hear the Prank Paparazzi moving towards him. _Oh _$%# #* he thought. Since Travis didn't really want to be trampled by the girls, he decided to make a run for it.

**Connor**

Connor was in the Hermes cabin finishing the prank when the door opened and Travis stumbled in. Travis immediately shut the door and locked it.

"What happened dude, you look like a survivor of a tiger attack". Connor asked.

Travis managed to gasp out the words "Rabid paparazzi", before collapsing onto his bunk in a dead faint.

"Oh, no" Connor said. He grabbed a bag filled with ambrosia and, as quick as a pecking chicken, forced a piece down Travis's throat. He then took a step back and got a better look of Travis. His clothes were torn and barely covering any part of his body There was lipstick all over his face and three pink fake nails stuck in his dirty messed up hair._ "UGH" _Connor shuddered. _"Nasty". _

As soon as he was sure Travis was okay, Connor walked out of his cabin for lunch and was almost immediately struck with a mysterious flying object in the face.

The flying object turned out to be a grilled cheese sandwich with extra cheese. He heard giggling from his left and saw Jo and Smith on top of the Apollo cabin with a small catapult and a pile of extra cheesy grilled cheese sandwiches.

Spitting cheese from his mouth, Connor ran back to the Hermes cabin with a plan in mind.

As soon as he was inside, he grabbed a string hanging out of the window that just happened to connect to two pies hidden on the Apollo cabin roof. Watching them, Connor waited until Jo and Smith were almost out of the door. Then he pulled the string. The pies swung down to splat right on both of their faces as they walked through the door, imitating Connor when he was hit with the catapulted grilled cheese sandwich and laughing about it.

"What the heck"? They both screamed with pie dripping off of their chins.

Percy walks over. "Travis and Connor get 39 points and Jo and Smith get 12.

_**Stay tuned for the next round, and tell me if I should continue it,**_

_**Soundersrock.**_


	4. Chapter 4

4

Of lasagna and chicken

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**_

**Demigod TV**

**"**Hello, this is Angeline Prescott reporting live from the scene of the Prank War battle yesterday where Apollo twins Jo and Smith launched a grilled cheese sandwich at Connor Stoll. You can see the trace remains of cheese and bread on the ground over here".

She walks over to the Apollo cabins doorway. "And here you can see whipped cream from the pies that went splat on Jo and Smith. "Rumor has it that Travis Stoll was unable to escape the Prank Paparazzi, and is now recuperating in the Hermes cabin. This was Angeline Prescott on Demigod TV. Good night".

Connor turned of the TV that the Hermes cabin had stolen from the Big House and turned around.

"This is crazy", He told Travis, "rabid paparazzi, and now Demigod News both about the Prank War".

"Talk about it" Travis mutters from his position on his bunk. Other Hermes kids also murmured their agreement...

**The next day**

Travis had recovered enough from the fanatical paparazzi attack to help Connor and Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin complete the final touches on their giant flying chicken, or rooster to be exact.

The mechanical bird had been hidden in the forest for a couple of months while they worked on it. They had originally been going to use it to fly around, but now they were going to use it for a prank.

"There, finished", Jake grunted from underneath the contraption.

""! Travis and Connor both yelled with joy, causing a tree to fall down on the dining pavilion.

"Ahhhh, my ears" Jake moans from underneath the mechanical rooster" they hurt so bad"

"Sorry", Connor says, pulling him out. He grunted so loudly, that the Prank Paparazzi thought they heard a bear growl at them and ran away screaming either, "I'm too young to die". Or, "I didn't have time to, like, accessorize. Whyyyyy"? In girly voices.

Luckily Connor grunted when he did because Travis was going wild with excitement and was running around everywhere. So, of course, after Connor had finished heaving Jake up, he had to chase him down.

After tying Travis to a tree, Connor Started to load the Rooster with so much lasagna that Garfield (the cat) couldn't have eaten it.

**Apollo twins.**

So, you know, Jo and I were working on our next prank when we heard "cockadooldoo!"

It was so loud that Jo collapsed onto the ground in horrible pain, but he stopped moaning when he saw the huge chicken fly overhead.

Suddenly it dove right at us and the weird thing was, it seemed to have machine gun turrets. And sitting in the seats of those turrets were Travis and Connor, grinning like maniacs.

Then they opened up fire on Jo and I, but instead of bullets, lasagna came out instead. I ran and I ran to escape it but I couldn't. Every time I got close to the Apollo cabin, they herded me away from the door.

Finally, I decided to try something drastic. I grabbed the rotten banana shooter that we were working on and loaded a banana. It was hard because I was completely covered in lasagna slime. I had it better than Jo though. He practically had his own 10 foot swimming pool. And it was getting higher.

Any ways, I managed to load the banana. As they swooped down for another lasagna spray, I shot the banana. Thankfully, it worked.

The banana shot off like a cat after catnip and slammed the underside of the left wing. It actually made a hole. The chicken spiraled away, smoking like a drunk smoker from the wing. I could hear 1 person yell "mayday, mayday, I repeat, we are going down!" and the other yelling "have you ever kissed canadian bacon. I have!"

"Yes, we brought them down." I high five my brother, who had managed to escape the merciless pit of lasagna.

Annabeth walks over. "First person to 500 points wins, new rule. Connor and Travis get fifty points, you get 60. "Woo-hoo!"

"In total you have 72 points and Connor and Travis have 89."

* * *

><p><em><strong>They are ooc because I want them to be, please give me ideas for pranks in the reviews, and thanks wierdbutcool for being the first to review,R&amp;R,<strong>_

**_soundersrock_**


	5. Chapter 5

5

Locked In

Entry 20974

Dear Diary,

I have finally recovered from the crash of the Rooster in the last battle. It took us 3 days to recover. Right now we are trying to call a truce to talk to Jo and Smith. Grrr, how I hate those two. They shot us out of the sky with a rotten banana shooter. Luckily, we landed in the canoe pond, but still. It hurt. A lot.

Thanks for letting me vent my anger in you, diary, but I am angry. Very angry.

Anyhow, Katie actually looked at me for the first time. I mean, she actually looked at me. When she looked at me, she was so beau-

_The author cut this short to spare the readers sanity._

So, after I finished writing in my diary, I called Connor over. "Connor, lets go to breakfast."

"Okay"

So we walked over to the door together, but when I tried to open the door, the lock stuck.

"What the heck", I whispered to myself. I jiggled the doorknob. It didn't budge.

"Snap, snap, snap. The doorknobs jammed" I told Connor angrily.

"Can we knock it down?"

"With what"?

Connor gestures to an thin oval shaped object propped up in the back corner of the room. In the soft light it was nearly indistinguishable from the surrounding blackness.

Travis gasps. "Isn't that the missile we stole from the Ares cabin a month ago?"

Connor answers with a sly grin on his face. "Yes."

**Jo Pov**

When Travis and Connor had not shown up at lunch, people started to worry. So I just told them, "part of Prank War."

Although, now that I think about it, it should be called Strange War, not Prank War.

Anyways, we had just finished laughing and were walking outside when we saw a massive fireball in the exact spot where the Hermes Cabin used to be.

We started to laugh so hard, Smith practically suffocated and I fell down and rolled down the hill.

**Half-hour later**

We had recovered from our laughing fits by now, so we decided to walk over to see what was left of the Hermes Cabin.

I don't know how this works, but the only thing standing was the primary target, the door.

Nico walks over. "Jo and Smith get 32 points, Connor and Travis get 0. In total, you have 104 points to Connor and Travis's 89.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Truce

**Jo POV**

_Mmmm, this sandwich is good, _I thought. I was busy eating lunch with Smith. I had ordered a grilled cheese sandwich and Smith ordered a personal pizza.

I dropped my sandwich on my plate in surprise. There was a pair of white underpants on a stick moving slowly towards us. Connor and Travis walked below it. I dropped my sandwich on my plate in surprise.

I pointed with my pointer finger at them and whispered to Smith, "look over there".

He followed my gaze and my finger just in time to see Travis shout, "we want to talk. Meet us at the amphitheater tonight at 7 0'clock, sharp".

**6:58 PM**

**Smith POV**

I walked along the beaten bath of dirt toward the amphitheater, Jo close behind. I felt something hard and lumpy beneath my feet.  
>Suddenly, I was yanked upward, feet first into the night sky. Jo shouted out, "It's a net trap, #$%##$$ $%^^ ** ( %*^* !&amp;( &amp;*) the thing has my man part, I"M TRAPPED! HELP!"<p>

I stayed silent.

Then I heard laughter from the forest to my left. I twisted around from my sitting position against the side of the net just in time to see Travis and Connor step out of the shadows, laughing hard.

"Hahahahaha, we trapped you." They laughed.

"What do you want, filthy vermin!" Jo shouted out defiantly from his side of the net.

"We want to do this." Connor replied. Then Connor and Travis walked over to a tall maple tree that we called 'Big Red'. They each grabbed stout sticks from the ground and started poking me with them.

"Ow, ow ow ow ow ow ow. That hurts. Stop it, stop."

Then they started poking Jo with the sticks. He started cry in pain. They poked him a considerable amount harder than they poked me, though.

"I thought we were going to talk". I yelled through the net.

"We are, just not right now, in about one minute, maybe." Travis shouts back.


	7. Chapter 7

7

The Talk

Travis and Connor released us from the net and took us to the amphitheater.

We stopped at the benches of the Hermes and Apollo, which , fortunately, were right next to each other. I sat next to Jo.

"So, guys, the way things stand is: us: 126 points. You have 104 points." Connor starts the conversation.

"How did you get 126 points. Last check you had 89." I reply, confused.

"Ah, but the judges awarded us more points for the net trap." Travis snaps back.

"And I think all of us are getting sick and tired of this." Connor puts in.

"That's true..." Jo and I drawled in unison. "But-

" But what? There's no way you can win. even if you do a big prank on us, you would only be a couple of points ahead of us. And we have the best prank ever ready."

Suddenly, I felt something in my shoe, tickling me. Obviously, Jo felt it too because he fell of off the bench laughing his head off. I couldn't hold it in any more so I followed suit.

Travis and Connor just watched us with smug expressions on their faces.

A couple of minutes later Travis spoke an indecipherable word and the tickling stopped.

I just lay on the ground gasping for air, Jo lying next to me.

After Jo and I had recovered, we got up and sat on the bench.

"More points for us, I think," Connor said, grinning ear to ear.

"Now, if you resist, you know what happens."

"That's blackmail!"

"This is war. There's no rules. Now we want the war to end because we are sick and tired of it."

"Never!"

**1 hour later**

"Fine..." Jo gasps from his position on the ground.

"Yes, finally. It took like an hour. You guys are strong."

**And so ended Prank war**

**There was a huge party to commemorate it and**

**Travis and Connor's names were engraved on a plaque, then given to them. The accounts of blackmail were discounted and every one was happy, except Jo and Smith.**

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked it. Thats the final chapter. Bye, Soundersrock<p> 


End file.
